Anime Deathbattle
by rinneganbearer1
Summary: Come watch you favorite anime characters battle it out, if i know the characters i will measure there stats and decide who would win in a deathbattle. Note this is entirely opinionated, i am merely stating who i think would win. If you don't like my results you don't have to read it.
1. Natsu Dragneel vs Tsunayoshi Sawada

**Authors Note: Hey guys after a really long hiatus, and the trouble i have been having with school lately, I am back to continue some of my stories, including the anime death battle series.**

Jeff: Ahh Fire its hot, and can burn anything in your way, life houses, trees, and even people.

Hank: But some people take the destructive power of flames to an extreme level.

Jeff: Like Natsu Dragneel the fire dragon slayer and son of Igneel.

Hank: And Tsunayoshi Sawada the 10 Leader of the Mafia family the Vongola.

Jeff: He's Hank and I'm Jeff and its our job to analyze there weapons, skills, and abilities to find out who will win an anime deathbattle.

 **(Natsu)**

Jeff: 400 years ago Natsu was an innocent child that lived in a village with his family.

Hank: Until a dragon attack killed him and his parents leaving only his older brother Zeref alive.

Jeff: Desperate Zeref researched a way to bring his brother back and succeeded by resurrecting him as a demon.

Hank: Through unknown means his demon half was sealed away and he was trained by the fire dragon king Igneel, to become the fire dragon slayer.

 _"You bastards lay one finger on Lucy, and I'll turn all of you to ash"_

Hank: As a dragonslayer Natsu has immunity to most other flames, appart from God slayer flames, and he also has the ability to control fire himself.

Jeff: His flame was hot enough to melt the stone of a stadium, and burn away sand with ease.

Hank: If his flames aren't enough Natsu can also enter Lighning flame dragon mode. This gives him a boost in speed and grants his abilities the power to stun anyone with electricity and it even gives his flames a boost in power.

Jeff: If that doesn't work he also has dragonforce. An ability that lets him transform in a psuedo-dragon form giving him scales and even hotter fire.

Hank: In dragonforce he was fast enough to keep up with Jellal using meteor with ease. Someone who could outpace racer. Durable enough to take several of the Dark guildmaster Zero's attacks, and EVEN BURN THROUGH HIS MOST POWERFUL SPELL. HOLY SHIT.

Jeff: But in addition to these attacks Natsu can access his most dangerous moves known as his Fire Dragon King spells.

Hank: With his Fire dragon kings roar Natsu was able to wipe out an ENTIRE Army of Alvarez soldiers.

Jeff: And his Fire Dragon Kings demolition fist, he was actually able to destroy a God.

Hank: But Natsu is not without weaknesses.

Jeff: For one thing, Natsu is very reckless and he doesn't really think before he acts. Making very reckless moves in the middle of battle that only pay off through sheer luck.

Hank: But, One thing is for sure, you better have a fireproof suit on when your tangoing with this salamander.

 _"Don't feel insecure just because you lost! We are Fairy Tail! We're from the guild that doesn't know when to stop! We won't survive unless we keep running!"_

 **(Tsuna)**

Jeff: At first Tsuna was just a normal high school student who was doing pretty poorly in his grades.

Hank: That is until he was trained by a freakin BABY who ended up becoming the worlds greatest hitman.

 _Reborn:"You came into my life as a story, you left as a legend"_

Jeff: But after his training and getting shot in the head by magic revival bullets, Tsuna began growing even stronger to protect his friends.

Hank: He is durable enough to go through buildings, that are strong enough to tank insane amounts of damage without so much as a scratch.

Jeff: He is fast enough to not only escape the pull of a blackhole, a feat which makes him faster than the speed of light, but he was also able to react to and punch someone moving at the speed of light before they could react

Hank: Of course this might have to do with his Hyper Intuition, which allows Tsuna to in a way predict his opponet's attacks and to see through everything.

Jeff: In Hyper Dying will mode, Tsuna can shoot crazy strong attacks called the X-Burner that can destroy building with ease. And the XX-Burner which can blow up a mountain.

Hank: With Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised, Tsuna can absorb dying will flames to further increase his speed and power, and with Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition allows Tsuna to freeze nearly anything, with Ice that can only be melted by Dying will flames.

Jeff: But by far his coolest powers are his Cambio Forma's

Hank: With Cambio Forma Modo Difesa, his Box weapon Natsu becomes a cloak that can nulify other opponets attacks.

Jeff: And Cambio Forma Modo Attacko allows Tsuna to condense all of his power into a single punch that rivals his X-Burner.

Hank: And don't forget that with his Oath Flame, Tsuna has the ability to control gravity with such precision, he can mend his broken bones back together.

Jeff: But Tsuna is not without his weaknesses either, he has only recently gotten his abilities and as such lacks experience. He also cannot access his Ultimate Dying will Flame Mode without reborn helping him. And since this is a 1v1 fight he wont be able to use it.

Hank: But even with all of that, He is definitely a dangerous opponent, and someone worthy of being the new boss.

 _"Those who can not protect his friends, has no right to call himself boss"_

Hank: Alright both of them are ready for a fight so lets get it started.

Jeff: Its time for an anime death battle.

 **(Random forest near Magnolia)**

A you boy with light brown hair is walking around the forest looking lost.

"Where am I?" Tsuna asked nervously. "Is this another training session Reborn."

He was surprised when he was rammed into by a pink haired boy in a scarf.

"Hey get out of my way kid," Natsu said angrily. "You wanna fight?"

Sensing that he probably couldn't get out of this by talking he swallowed his dying will pills and stared him down with his glowing orange eyes.

"I guess I have no choice", Tsuna said in a calm like voice.

"Awesome now Im all fired up".

 **(Fight)**

Natsu immediately lit his fists on fire and charged towards Tsuna aiming a punch at his head. Tsuna seeing the attack coming easily, sidestepped before he kicked Natsu in the back sending him forward.

"Try this on for size bastard", Natsu said as he began taking a deep breath. **"Fire Dragons ROOOOAAARR".**

Realizing how destructive this attack could be Tsuna immediately propelled himself in the air to avoid it. He then noticed Natsu looking around for him and began charging up his attack.

"Damn, did I beat him with one attack, I thought he was stronger than that". Natsu's nose then started twitching before he smelt around and looked up seeing Tsuna charging up large amounts of flames from his hands.

"Operation X", Tsuna murmured silently.

"Understood boss, Operation X guidance system activating", A robot voice in his ear yelled.

Seeing him preparing something Natsu then began shooting flames from his feet to propel himself towards Tsuna.

 _"Damn, only 10% i guess I will have to do with that,"_ Tsuna thought before he then began propelling soft flames from his left hand before he pointed his right towards Natsu.

 **"X-Burner".** A large amount of Sky flames then began shooting towards Natsu at high speeds.

"Haha you idiot, don't you know I'm a fire dragon slayer. Your flames won't affect me". As Natsu opened his mouth to devour the flames he was surprised when they slammed into him and knocked him all the way the ground before exploding.

"Did that finish him?" Tsuna thought as he landed on the ground and started looking around in the smoke for Natsu's body. As he got towards where they attack landed he noticed that the crater was devoid of any body. "Is his body vaporized?" Tsuna thought before his intuition warned him of an incoming attack and he managed to raise his arms to block a fire dragon irons fist that caused him to slide back.

"Hey bastard", Natsu said as he glared at Tsuna through the smoke. "How come I couldn't eat your flames, you a God Slayer or something?"

"God slayer?" Tsuna thought with confusion. He then had t move again as a flaming fist punched into the ground he was just standing on.

 **"Fire Dragons Iron fist",** Natsu yelled as he sent a flaming first towards Tsuna that narrowly missed. **"Fire Dragons...** Natsu then sent a kick with a leg coverd in fire towards Tsuna... **Wing Attack".**

Having no time to block Tsuna was forced to take the full force of the kick which sent him flying back.

"With the flames of my right hand, and the flames of my left. Put em togethor and you get..."yelled Natsu as he formed a giant ball of fire in his hands... **Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame".**

Reacting quickly Tsuna brought up both his hands as he propelled himself faster narrowly avoiding the explosion.

 _"That was close",_ Tsuna thought. _"Had i been hit by that, I would be in serious trouble"._

"Your pretty fast", Natsu said with a smile on his face as he slammed his fist into his palm. "Guess I have no choice but too match your speed".

Natsu then began focusing as intense flames began coming off of his body, and Tsuna noticed sparks of lightning around him as well.

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode".**

As Tsuna was watching the spectacle in surprise he wasn't prepared for a fist to be buried into his chest sending him flying back.

"What the hel-" **"Lightning Flame Dragons Iron fist",** Natsu yelled as he was slammed his fist into Tsuna's chest slamming him into the ground.

"I'm gonna fish you right now", Natsu yelled as he brought his hands to his mouth. **"Lightning Flame Dragons ROOOOAAAAARRR".**

As the attack hit the ground leaving a large amount of damage and burn marks Natsu was surprised to see Tsuna on the ground with what appeared to be a cloak covering his body.

 **"Cambio Forma: Modo Defenco Mantello Di Vongola Primo".**

Seeing the cape Natsu decided to press his advantage and charged towards Tsuna trailing lightning behind him.

"I'll finish you off with this," Natsu yelled as he covered one hand in lightning and one in flames and began spinning them. **" Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding -"**

Tsuna then began charging up as well as his first began getting covered in flames.

 **"Cambio Forma: Modo Attack- Mitello Di Vongola Primo-"**

 **"Lightning Blade".**

 **"Big Bang Axle".**

As the attacks collided the flames and lightning began shooting out to all sides leaving a huge crater where the two opponents were clashing, but neither were giving an inch.

However, Natsu began to realize he was being slowly pushed back, and as he looked at Tsuna, he noticed he was using his free hand to propel himself forward and used the extra momentum to throw Natsu back. As he was getting up he was surprised to see Natsu in front of him as he held out both of his hands and put them in front of Natsu's face.

 **"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition"**. Natsu was then covered in ice and frozen solid on the spot.

Tsuna then began breathing heavily as he slowly got up and decided to fly away and see if he could find his friends, but as he was walking away he noticed the increase in heat.

He turned around only to be shocked when hit ice shattered and Natsu was glaring at him covered in Dragon like scales.

 **"Dragon Force".**

As Tsuna stared shockingly he had to quickly raise his arms to block a flaming fist that sent him flying back.

"Damn", Tsuna thought. "He actually broke my arm with that punch". However, when Natsu appeared in front of him with another fire dragon fist Tsuna was able to propel himself away fast enough to get away.

"I'm ending this now", Natsu yelled as he began sucking in large amounts of air.

Tsuna realizing the danger he could be in flew up high into the sky and began charging up an even stronger attack.

 **"Fire Dragon Kings Roar"**

 **"XX-Burner"**

Both attacks then clashed in the middle of the sky producing large amounts of heat that began to melt all the stone and steel around them, and even started liquefying the area around them. But as the attacks were clashing Natsu was slowly being pushed back before the attacks cancelled each other out.

"There is no way I'm backing down", Natsu said angrily as he noticed how little magic he had left. "Don't underestimate Fairy Tail".

"You may be strong", Tsuna said with a smile. "But I will defeat you with my dying will".

"Then lets finish this", Natsu said as insane levels of heat began coming off of his fist as he charged towards Tsuna melting everything behind him.

Tsuna also silently called on Natsu as the lion allowed him to enter Cambio Forma again and he began charging flames as well.

 **"Fire Dragon Kings Demolition Fist".**

 **"Burning Axle".**

However, right when the attacks would clash Natsu noticed that he was slowing down, until his punch came to a complete stop and he was blasted full force with Tsunas attack sending him against the ground bleeding heavily. As he started getting up, Natsu noticed that he couldn't move and was helpless as Tsuna began flying above him and charging up another attack.

"Why the hell can't I move?", Natsu that as his body felt extremely heavy. He then had a flashback of when Bluenote affected him during the S Class Trials, and realized Tsuna was pushing him down with Gravity.

"Fully Charged," Tsuna said as he pointed his attack towards Natsu. **"Condensed X-Burner 100%".**

As the attack landed Natsu could do nothing but look up in horror as the attack completely vaporized him leaving nothing but his scarf.

As Tsuna landed, he looked at the scarft with a slight pang of guilt, before he left to find his friends.

 **(K.O)**

Hank: Well that was one heated battle.

Jeff: While Natsu beat Tsuna in power output and strength. He was severally outclassed in speed. I mean Natsu barely reacts to lightning attacks, and he couldnt stop Cobra's sound attacks. While Tsuna outpaced a black hole something even light cant escape. And he punched a guy moving at light speed.

Hank: Even though some people like to claim that he used hyper intuition to predict where he would be. When the guy was coming down to attack Tsuna his fist was still down. And yet before the guy could reach him at the speed of light, he lifted his fist up and managed to tighten his muscles enough to get the guy to smash into his fist, before he could react.

Jeff: That is still way above Natsu speed, but in the end the things that one the battle the most were Tsunas Hyper Intuition, and his Intelligence.

Hank: His Hyper Intuition would warn him that he was weaker than his opponet so he would fight accordingly. Also he had the abilities to counter any of Natsus attacks.

Jeff: While Dragon Forces Fire could melt throught Tsunas ice, he can only keep up Dragonforce for a limited amount of time, while Tsuna can stay in Cambio Forma for longer periods.

Hank: He also had the oath flame, which allowed him to control gravity letting him pin Natsu to the ground to finish him.

Jeff: And before you say that Natsu could eat Tsuna's flames please remember that these aren't flames. They are simply a manifestation of his will in the form of flames. And if we gave Natsu the ability to devour Tsunas flames, we would have to give Tsuna the ability to absorb Natsus. In which case the outcome would have been the same.

Hank: In the end Tsuna was too hot for Natsu to handle.

Jeff: The winner is Tsunayoshi Sawada


	2. Grimmjow vs Rob Lucci

Just to let everyone know, I do not own any of the anime i use in this series unfortunatly. If i did (for those of you who don't know this is a **SPOILER)** : My main man ash ketchum would have won the Kalos League, like are you kidding me with this shit? More like Ass Ketchum. Do better man, damn : (.

But anyway, onto the story.

Hank: Cats, i hate them so much I was always more of a dog person.

Jeff: Don't let these two ferocious felines here you say that. They would kill you in a heartbeat.

Hank: Like Grimmjow the Sexta Espada, and the Espada of destruction.

Jeff: And Rob Lucci leader of Cp9, and eater of the Cat Cat fruit: Leopard Model.

Hank: Hes Jeff and im Hank and its our job to analyse there weapons, skills, and abilities to find out who would win an Anime Deathbattle.

 **(Grimmjow)**

Jeff: In the sands of Hueco Mundo a desert like land swarming with hollows its eat or be eaten.

Hank: And out of all the hollows one of the most aggressive was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Jeff: See, in Hueco Mundo the more hollows you eat the more you can evolve to get stronger. With the weakest evoultion being a Gillian and the strongest being a Vasto Lorde.

Hank: Now we don't know anything about Grimmjow as a Gillian, but what we do know is that he became an Adjuchas and wanted to become the strongest hollow.

Jeff: He eventually joined several adjuchas and after an unspecified amount of time he became an Arrancar and joined Sosuke Aizens Arrancar Army.

 _"I am.. I am the king!"_

Hank: As an Arrancar Grimmjow has an ability called Sonido which allows him to move at such high speeds he almost disappears. With it he was able to keep up with Bankai Ichigo.

Jeff: He also has incredibly hard skin know as hierro or iron skin. His skin is so hard he was able to catch Ichigos sword in bankai without a single scratch.

Hank: With his Cero he has the ability to launch a concentrated blast of spiritual energy strong enough to easily blow up buildings, and his bala while weaker is 20 times faster than a cero.

Jeff: However, his strongest move in his base form is his Gran Rey Cero, by drawing blood and mixing it with his energy he can fire a cero so strong that Aizen himself stated it could blow up Las Noches so they are forbidden from using it.

Hank: But if the situation calls for it Grimmjow can take it a step further by activating his Resurreccion. Which tranforms him into a giant demon cat.

Jeff: Technically hes a panther, and his ressurecion gives him a huge boost in all his stats. He became fast enough to keep up with Bankai Ichigo with his hollow mask on. And strong enough to send him crashing through several pillars with one kick.

Hank: He also gained a significant boost in defence. With his hierro becoming strong enough to take a point blank Getsuga Tensho to the chest with barely a scratch.

Jeff: He can shoot mini bombs with his Garra de la Pantera which can destroy a stone column over 30 meters in diameter,

Hank: But by far his most devastating attack is his Desgarron, its apparently his strongest move that lets him sends claws of energy towards his opponents that can cut through anything.

Jeff: Unfortunatly Ichigo stopped the attack before we could see its true power.

Hank: But one thing is for sure, you definitely don't wanna give this kitty a bath.

 _"Whether you're a Human, Shinigami or an Arrancar, anyone who looks at me like they're underestimating my power, I'll smash every one of 'em into oblivion!"_

 **(Rob Lucci)**

Jeff: For many years the Cp9 has been a crucial assassination squad for the marines to use. But out of all there assassins none are as feared and well know as Rob Lucci.

Hank: At the age of eight Rob Lucci was already training to become a master assassin, and by the age of 15 he was given his first mission. He was sent to stop a trade offer with pirates that a king was going to go through with to spare his soldiers.

Jeff: Naturally Rob Lucci figured the best way to stop the trade would be to KILL all 500 of the hostages, then decided to slaughter every pirate on the ship, and bring there captains head back as proof.

Hank: You definitely don't want to be assigned to this guys hit list. But what makes him most dangerous is his mastery of the six powers.

 _"A master of the Six powers is stronger than a hundred men"._

Jeff: For those who don't know the Six powers are six forms of deadly martial arts taught to high ranking marines.

Hank: With Iron body the user can tighten there muscles to be as hard as iron, to block punches or even cannonballs, without a single scratch.

Jeff: Paper Art makes the users body limp like paper allowing them to dodge most punches and kicks with ease.

Hank: The finger Pistol allows the user to move there finger so fast that its like a bullet, allowing them to pierce there opponents body like a gun.

Jeff: Tempest kick lets them send a slash of air by kicking that is so strong it can cut through solid rock and even metal like butter.

Hank: Moonwalk, allows the user to kick off of the air so hard they can bounce on the air for a short amount of time, simulating flight.

Jeff: And shave allows the user to kick off the ground to move so quickly its almost like their teleporting.

Hank: But in reality there just moving really really fast. However, Rob Lucci is such a master of the six powers that he unlocked a seventh ability the Rokuogan.

Jeff: This technique sends out a shockwave similar to a impact dial, that allows the user to hit through most defenses aiming for the opponents insides. However, technique is rarely used by Rob Lucci, as he was shown to be breathing heavily after its use.

Hank: But if things get messy Rob Lucci can call out his most dangerous weapon, his devil fruit.

Jeff: Rob Lucci's devil fruit allows him to turn into a leopard. This gives him massive amounts of speed, strength, and he even becomes extra bloodthirsty.

Hank: With these abilities its no wonder Lucci became one of the most dangerous people in the marines.

 _"By the name of Dark Justice, you will be terminated"._

Jeff: Alright the combatants are set, lets get this show on the road.

Hank: Its time for an Anime Deathbattle.

 **(Random Forest)**

Rob Lucci was walking around trying to find his way back to the rest of the members of Cp9 before he was startled by a portal that just appeared in front of him.

As he stared emotionlessly at the portal he noticed i man with a blue hair and a white shirt walked out.

"Where the fuck am I?" Grimmjow asked. He then noticed Rob Lucci staring at him as he met his stare with a glare of his own.

"What are you lookin at top hat?" Grimmjow asked rudely, "And why in the hell can you see me?"

In response Rob Lucci simply turned around and began walking away. He then stopped walking as Grimmjow appeared in front of him.

"Don't walk away from me you bastard", Grimmjow said angrily. "I'm the king".

"I was planning on leaving this forest without getting into trouble", Rob lucci said as he took his hat off. "But if its a fight that you want, I will finish this quickly."

 **(Fight)**

Grimmjow quickly charged towards Rob Lucci and aimed a punch at his chest hoping to finish him quickly. He was surprised when Rob Lucci managed to negate it with a punch of his own.

"I will end this quickly", Rob Lucci stated as he shoved his finger towards Grimmjows heart. **"Finger Pistol".**

However, as the attack hit Grimmjow in the chest Rob Lucci was surprised when it did no damage against Grimmjows skin.

"I got you know bastard", Grimmjow yelled as he charged up another punch and aimed it for Lucci's chest.

 **"Iron Body",** Lucci then allowed the attack to hit him as he moved back slightly.

"What the hell is up with you you cocky bastard", Grimmjow said as he pointed his finger at him. "I know your not an arrancar so how did you have a hierro?"

Instead of responding Rob Lucci watched Grimmjow carefully as he began thinking to himself, _"I've never seen him before and yet the way his skin was so hard it was like Iron Body, but he was able to move around with ease. I thought only Jabra could do that?"_

He was then caught out of his thoughts as he saw Grimmjow charging up an attack. "Time to show you a very destructive death", Grimmjow said as he began laughing. **"Cero".**

 **"Tempest Kick",** Rob Lucci yelled as he then sent a blade of air towards the cero cancelling it out.

Using the opportunity presented Rob Lucci then used shave to get in front of Grimmjow as he kicked him back and through several trees.

"You can't defeat me", Rob Lucci said matter-of-factly. "I have only ever lost one fight, and I don't plan on losing again."

He was surprised when Grimmjow appeared in front of him with a static like noise as he kicked Rob Lucci back.

"What the hell gives?" Grimmjow questioned. "You have a hierro, and you even have a flash step, are you a like that bastard Kurosaki?"

"I don't know what your talking about", stated Lucci as he began standing up. "But you are certainly stronger than i gave you credit for, I might have to get serious". Rob Lucci then jumped into the air and began kicking his legs rapidly.

 **"Tempest Kick Slaughter".** A rain of air blades then began coming towards Grimmjow at high speeds. Seeing the attack coming Grimmjow began using sonido to dodge the attacks, but noticed with surprise that one of them managed to hit him, although it immediately shattered against his hierro.

"My turn", Grimmjow said as he smiled. He then began charging up a small red ball before he pointed it towards Rob Lucci. **"Bala"**.

Thinking he wouldn't be able to dodge the attack, Grimmjow was shocked when Rob Lucci kicked of the air and bounced over the attack before he sent another tempest kick towards Grimmjow.

Angry that his attack failed Grimmjow barely evaded the attack before he used sonido to get in front of Lucci and punched him to the ground. As he hit the ground Grimmjow began charging up a cero and launched it towards Rob Lucci as he was on the ground. As the attack landed and blew up Grimmjow looked at the ground with a grin on his face.

"That will teach you not to underestimate me".

 **"Razor".** Grimmjow was then surprised when he was quickly knocked back causing him to stand on the air and look up in anger.

Rob Lucci then began bouncing on the air using a leg at a time before he stared at Grimmjow.

"I will admit, your actually strong enough to pose a challenge to me. But it doesn't matter", Rob Lucci said as he landed on the ground. "A member of Cp9 is as strong as a hundred men."

"Your gonna need more than the power of a hundred men when your facing me", Grimmjow yelled as he used sonido to get close to Lucci and began sending punches towards him.

 **"Paper Art",** Rob Lucci then began dodging every single attack like a paper in the wind and causing Grimmjow to get increasingly frustrated.

 **"Finger Pistol Yellow Lotus",** Now Grimmjow was forced on the defensive as he was forced to block the countless number of finger pistols aimed at him. At first Grimmjow was confident in his defense, however, he started noticing that the attacks were starting to give him slight pain before one of the pistols actually pierced through his hand.

Jumping back Grimmjow quickly dodged his sword and slashed at Rob Lucci ready to cut his head off.

Rob Lucci then raised his arms and tensed his body. **"Iron Body Empty Tree".**

As the sword slammed into Rob Lucci's arms Grimmjow was surprised when he felt like his arms were nearly broken as he yelled out in pain.

As Grimmjow got too his knees in pain, he was only able to raise his sword up as a point blank tempest kick knocked him back and left a large slash on his chest. When he tried to get on his feet he noticed that Rob Lucci was walking towards him.

"You shouldn't have challenged me", Rob Lucci stated as he began advancing on Grimmjow. "You are simply to weak to defeat a member of Cp9".

Hearing this Grimmjow then slowly began getting up with an angry look on his face as he clenched his fist.

"Don't you EVER underestimate me you bastard". Grimmjow then took some of the blood from his hand and pointed his open palm towards Rob Lucci as he channeled monstrous amounts of energy. **"Grand Ray Cero".**

Seeing the attack coming Rob Lucci tried to use razor to get our of the range but when he saw he wouldn't get completely out of the blast radius he used Iron body to block as much damage as possible.

When the smoke cleared Rob Lucci was missing most of his clothing and he had severe burns all over his body.

"That attack of yours had quite a bit of destructive power", Rob Lucci said as he slowly started standing up. "What's your name?"

At this Grimmjow just smiled as he showed his back to Rob Lucci showing the number 6, "My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, the sexta espada of destruction".

"Well then", Rob Lucci then stood tall as he looked towards Grimmjow. "I am known as Rob Lucci, leader of Cp9 and a follower of Dark Justice." As he was saying this Rob Lucci then began taking off his shirt as he started to breath in deeply. "I think it is time to stop holding back".

"Couldn't agree more," Grimmjow said with an arrogant smile as he grabbed his sword and pointed it forward. **"Grind Pantera".**

While Grimmjow was bathed in blue energy Rob lucci began growing in size and covering himself in spots as he began to tranform.

When the smoke cleared Grimmjow was in his ressurecion state and Rob Lucci had transformed into his zoan form.

"It appears that we both ate Zoan type devil fruits", Rob Lucci stated as he got into a fighting stance.

"I don't know what you talking about, but I do know you about to have a very destructive death". Grimmjow and Rob Lucci then both disappeared before clashing in the center of the forest. Both of them were punching and clashing at each other. As they both jumped back they both began to use another attack.

"Flying Finger Pistol Sting", Rob Lucci then began sending large amounts of flying finger pistols towards Grimmjow.

Seeing the attack coming Grimmjow let out a roar strong enough to disperse the attack and send Rob Lucci back slightly.

 **"Garra de la Pantera",** Grimmjow started firing large amounts of green like claws towards Rob Lucci at high speeds.

 **"Iron Body Strength".** As the attacks started hitting Lucci and exploding he was being slowly pushed back before they subsided.

 _"His iron skin is too dense"_ , Rob Lucci thought. _"He's too fast for me in this form as well, if I go into life form i could match him but then i won't have the strength to break through his defenses. I have to end this in one attack."_

As Grimmjow used his speed to get in front of Lucci he used his claws to try and slash him but he was surprised when his attack got through but Rob Lucci didnt make an attempt to dodge.

"Now I've got you", Rob Lucci stated with a smile as he slammed his claws into Grimmjow.

 **"Rokuogan".** As the attack landed, Grimmjow began spewing large amounts of blood before he was sent flying back.

Rob Lucci although pleased with his victory was still breathing quite heavily from the damage he took and the attacks he used. However, as he was preparing to leave his form he was surprised to hear another roar as Grimmjow started getting up and heading towards him.

"How are you still standing?" Rob Lucci asked with surprise.

Grimmjow then started laughing as he struggled to stay standing straight, "Thats obvious, its because I am the king".

As he stated this Grimmjow began to rise into the air before his claws began glowing blue. "I will finish you with this technique".

Seeing that he might not be able to dodge Rob Lucci began sending one of his strongest attacks towards Grimmjow.

 **"Desgarron".**

 **Tempest Kick Victory Bird".**

As the attacks clashed it was a battle of supremacy, until eventually the blue blades of desgarron pushed through and began heading towards Rob Lucci. Seeing no way to dodge he used iron body to try to block as much of the damage as possible.

As the smoke cleared and both combatants were on the ground. Rob Lucci began standing up with his beast forming having extremely large slashes across his chest, while Grimmjow was barely standing up. Being so exhausted he couldn't keep his ressurecion togethor and as such was on his knees in base form.

As Rob Lucci was beginning to apporach Grimmjow he suddenly fell onto his back and collapsed unconscious.

With a smile Grimmjow slowly apporached his body before taking his sword and stabbing Rob Lucci in the chest. He then moved to one of the trees to rest.

 **(K.O)**

Hank: Well im about to throw out my dogs and get a cat because that was awesome.

Jeff: In the end these characters were so evenly matched that it came down to the smallest details for victory.

Hank: While Shave and Sonido are around equal in speed the fact is it takes more concentration more shave while Sonido is said to be like instinct to an arrancar.

Jeff: Likewise while the hierro and iron body are pretty similar there are two major differences the first is the fact that iron body requires you to stand completely still while you can move around with ease with hierro.

Hank: The second difference is the fact that iron body can only block physical attacks, while the hierro can block anything from blades to blasts.

Jeff: Also in human form Rob Luccis Iron body may have been able to counter Luffy's attacks and take Frankys iron fist without a scratch, Grimmjows hierro is much stronger.

Hank: Just hear us out ok, so Kenpachi when he clashed with Ichigo could cut through buildings, yet ichigo could still match his blade for blade in strength and sharpness. That means Ichigo should be able to cut through buildings as well or atleast come close to it. And Bankai increase your power from 5 to 10 times.

Jeff: Well take that into account when you realize that his hierro caught his blade without a single scratch. Whats more Grimmjow and Rob Lucci's transformations basically just magnify there stats and while their durability is close i would still have to give the slight edge to Grimmjow. I mean while Rob Lucci tanking a barrage of Gear 2 and third attacks is badass as hell, Grimmjow in ressurecion took a Getsuga Tensho from Bankai Ichigo with his hollow mask, with almost no injuries.

Hank: And he was able to take all the injuries from his battle with Ichgio and still get up, then geting nearly cut in half by another espada, while injured, and not only stay alive and stay conscious. But be able to escape and survive those wounds with no known medical treatment what so ever.

Jeff: And finally the one other Category Grimmjow edges out in, experience. Rob Lucci may have been training sense the age of 8, but Grimmjow was fighting for survival since he became a hollow, and that has made him a very strong and cunning battler.

Hank: Rob Lucci may have been slightly stronger, and more intelligent. But in a straight up fight like this he simply couldn't keep use his intelligence in a way that could help him win. And his strength advantage was negated by Grimmjows iron skin and incredible speed and reflexes.

Jeff: Lookes like Dark Justice was destroyed by a demon.

Hank: The winner is Grimmjow Jaegerjaque

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, hope you liked this battle, and once again this is only my opinion backed by some facts that i noticed. If you disagree thats fine and i would like to here your input in the reviews. Also guys please leave a review about who you wanna see battle next, and I will try to post a battle ASAP until then Peace out**


	3. Starjun vs Hiei

**Authors Note: Hello everyone, now this battle is gonna be awesome, and I can't wait to get started. But first I would like everyone to know that this battle was requested by ND2014 who is personally one of my favorite fanfic authors. If you haven't checked out his series, Five Worlds War, you should definitly go check it out. Now onto the battle.**

Hank: You know, we have done a fire battle already and I must admit that one was a little hot to handle *snicker*.

Jeff: But Tsuna and Natsu are just matchsticks compared to these two pyromaniacs.

Hank: Hiei the Master of the Evil Eye

Jeff: And Starjun Sous Chef of the Gourmet Corp

Hank: He's Jeff and I'm Hank, and its our job to analyze there weapons, skills, and abilities, to find out who would win, an Anime Deathbattle.

 **(Hiei)**

Jeff: As a child Hiei was a male fire demon born from a clan of female ice demons.

Hank: And thats because just like my girlfriend, she was sleeping around. But in this case instead of breaking my heart, she gave birth to one badass fire demon.

Jeff: Its true, Hiei is an S class with incredible power and abilities allowing him to defeat several strong opponents with ease.

 _"Don't worry fool, we've entered an alliance and I'm not the type to break it. Of course, after we win the tournament I can't guarantee anything"._

Hank: With his abilities, Hiei is strong enough to dispatch giant demons with ease.

Jeff: And while Hiei's durability is rarely shown he is almost always recognized by his insane level of speed.

Hank: Hiei can move fast enough to slash someone 16 times in the blink of an eye.

Jeff: And since it takes 1/3 of a second to blink. That means he can slash you 16 times in 300 to 400 milliseconds. Thats incredibly fast for a short guy.

Hank: But when pushed to his limit Hiei likes to rely on his third eye and his sword.

Jeff: The Jagan eye was implanted in Hiei by a demon surgeon. And with it he has the ability to hypnotize weak people, erase memories, use telepathy, and even telekinesis.

Hank: He can also use a little bit of demon fire to spice things up in battle.

Jeff: But his most dangerous attack is his Dragon of the darkness flame. With it he can call upon a massive black dragon that can vaporize almost anyone.

Hank: Although it has been shown that the attack can be avoided and even blocked by someone who is strong enough. Which is why Hiei will absorb the dragon itself to give himself a greater boost in speed, strength, and durability.

Jeff: I certainly wouldn't wanna be the first one he see when someone calls him short.

 **(Starjun)**

Hank: Starjun, we don't know when, where, or how he was born. Or even who his parents are, all we know is that Toriko is his brother, and Starjun himself is badass.

Jeff: Yeah, so badass he is considered the second strongest member of the Gourmet Corp, behind Midora himself.

 _"In that half a second it took for you to prepare for a fight, I could have killed you"._

Hank: Starjun is incredibly fast able to keep up with Toriko who had already mastered food honor and actually catching him of guard several times.

Jeff: He is sad to be as strong as Toriko, someone who is able to destroy Mountains with a single punch.

Hank: However, one of Starjuns most terrifying feats is his durability. Starjun took the full force of Torikos eight most powerful attacks and got smashed through a mountain. And stood back up only coughing up small amounts of blood.

Jeff: When facing stronger opponents Starjun will begin using his fire abilities, as well as his burner knife.

Hank: But when pushed to the limit, Starjun will activate his Third eye.

Jeff: While the third eye doesn't give him any boosts in power. It allows him to track his opponents no matter how fast they move with ease. He can even track people who are in space with it.

Hank: Looks like you can't run or hide from Starjun, when this chef wants to eat you, you might as well just surrender.

Jeff: Alright the combatants are set, and ready to get rolling.

Hank: Its time for an Anime Deathbattle.

 **(Random Mountain Range)**

Hiei is seen walking down a path of rocks as he looks around to take in the scene around him.

"Where did I end up know?" Hiei said cooly as he started looking around to find Yusuke and the others. However, he was surprised to see a man with long black hair walking past some of the rocks, like he was searching for something.

"I know you are their, so you might as well come out", Starjun said as he turned towards Hiei.

"So you noticed me did you". Hiei then came out of the tree's with a smile on his face. "So that means you must be pretty strong."

In respond Starjun only grinned before he clenched his fists causing the wind to begin blowing harder. "Perhaps I am".

The only response he got in return was Hiei drawing his sword.

 **(Fight)**

Hiei quickly dashed towards Starjun and began swinging his sword several times aiming to end the fight quickly. However, he was surprised when his attacks left vary little, if any marks on Starjuns body and the ones that did began closing up almost immediatly. As Hiei gained some distance he noticed Starjun looked at him disappointingly.

"How sad I thought, you were stronger that this". Starjun then turned around and started walking away. Hiei began getting annoyed by his response to him before his fist caught on fire.

 **"Flamethrower".** Starjun didn't have anytime to react before he was completely engulfed in Hiei's flames.

"That will teach you not to turn you back on me human", Hiei said as he began walking away. _"Although I admit",_ He thought. _"I'm surprised he was able to take my slashes with so little damage"._

 _"_ Is that the best you can do?"

Hiei was surprised to hear a voice from the flames before he turned around and saw Starjun walking out of the fire with no damage.

"How interesting, you use fire as well", Starjun said as he began dusting himself off.

"As well?" Hiei questioned. "Do you use fire as well?"

"Does this answer you question?" Starjun asked as he began charging blue fire around his wrist. **"Burner Broil Stab".**

As the swirl of blue flames engulfed Hiei's body, Starjuns frown turned into a smile of excitement when the flames were dispersed with a swing of Hiei's sword.

"Interesting", Starjun said as he reached for his burner knife. "You might be worthy of my weapon after all".

"Don't underestimate me", Hiei said angrily before he disappeared yet again and tried to decapitate Starjun. However, this time Starjun blocked the attack with his burner sword.

 **"Single Stroke Grill Cut",** as the Slash of blue fire approached Hiei barely dodged it and watched as it cut through several of the tree's behind him.

Not giving him an opportunity to recover, Starjun rushed towards Hiei and swung his sword once again. But, instead of dodging Hiei parried with his own sword covered in flames and proceeded to stab Starjun in the chest.

Using this to his advantage Starjun ignored the pain and punched Hiei with enough force to slam him into one of the mountains. As the wounds dealt by Hiei began closing, Hiei himself was coughing up large amounts of blood.

 _"That punched nearly broke my neck,"_ Hiei thought in pain. _"What human possess this much power?"_

Hiei then rose up before he took of his bandages revealing his Jagan eye and used his telekinses to levitate his sword back to his hand.

Starjun quickly appeared in front of Hiei and aimed a punch downwards but was surprised when his body couldn't move.

"What the hell?", as Starjun began struggling to move he was immediately kicked back until he slammed into several trees.

"That was a stronger attack then I anticipated-"

 **"Fist of the Mortal Flame".**

Starjun quickly looked up to see Hiei with a fist covered in fire punching towards him from above, Starjun quickly rose his hand as it became covered in blue fire and sent his fist towards Hiei's.

 **"Burner Punch".**

As the attacks collided an explosion of fire blasted both of the combatants away from each other. Starjun was the first to recover and quickly began covering both of his arms in more flames.

"I will finish this now", Starjun then sent his fist forward, followed by a huge spear of flames. **"Fire Spear".**

Seeing the attack coming Hiei was able to dodge into the air and use his position to fire a large amount of fire towards Starjun.

"I already told you flames won't work on me?" Starjun said arrogantly as he allowed the flames to hit him.

 _"I will finish this now"_ , Hiei thought as he tore the bandages off his arm revealing a black dragon tattoo. A huge black dragon then formed before he punched sending it towards Starjun. **"Dragon of the Darkness Flame".**

 **"Blaze Whirlwind".**

Starjun quickly erected a huge tornado of blue flames aiming to block the dragon, but as they clashed he noticed that the attack was beginning to burn right through his attack. So with his remaining strength Starjun dodged the attack, although his right arm and leg both got caught in it before he got away leaving them badly burned.

"Is that the best you can do?" Starjun asked with a smile. However, he also noticed with shock that his wounds were healing at a much slower pace than usual. _"Could my Gourmet Cells have reached their limit already, or is this an affect of his black flames?"_

"It looks like you didn't come out of that attack unfazed, which means one more should finish you off", Hiei then prepared another Darkness flame attack before he sent it towards Starjun a second time.

Seeing the attack coming Starjun managed to dodge out of the way, and began jumping away from the attack hoping to gain some distance. However, he was completely surprised by what happened next. The flames flew up before being slammed into Hiei's body and absorbed into him.

"Interesting, you have even more tricks up your sleeve," Starjun said as he grinned at Hiei again. "But do you really think that you can stand against me with this form?"

"It depends", said Hiei as he suddenly disappeared and got behind Starjun, before he kicked him back causing him to slam into the ground.

As Starjun got up he was quickly kicked down by another attack, before he was slammed into the ground by Hiei.

"I think its time we let this battle come to an end", Hiei said as he drew his sword ready to finish off Starjun.

"I couldn't agree more, its time I reveal my secret as well", Starjun then rose and looked at Hiei as an eye appeared in the center of his head.

 _"Does he have a Jagan eye as well"_ , Hiei thought as he disappeared and appeared behind Starjun once more, only this time Starjun met him with a punch to the stomach.

 _"What the hell?"_ Hiei thought in pain. _"How can he keep up with me?"_

 **"Volcano".**

A large torrent of flames then engulfed Hiei before he could raise a defense and began pushing him back as well as melting through all the stone in the area. However, unlike before Hiei actually felt the pain from the fire as he hit the ground.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but once i opened my third eye the fight was over", Starjun said as he began channeling even more flames into his blade.

Hiei in response simply began chuckling before he stood up and began coating his blade in dark flames.

"If you think I will give up that easily, then you are dead wrong", Hiei then began charging towards Starjun and swung his blade at him mimicking the same thing Starjun did as they slashed at each other.

 **"Star Slicer".**

 **"Sword of the Darkness Flame".**

As the two attacks collided an explosion of black and blue flames sent both flying back with huge slashes across there chests. Hiei slowly got up from the ground with his sword as a crutch, but suddenly felt a stab through his chest.

Hiei only had enough time to smile for having a good fight before he felt his heart being crushed.

 **(KO)**

Hank: Well talk about a heartbreaking battle.

Jeff: While Hiei certainly took the edge in speed, Starjun trumped him in every other stat.

Hank: He is strong enough to trade blows with someone whos punches destroy mountains. Durable enough, to take Toriko's most powerful attacks with only a small amount of blood. AND he can regenerate.

Jeff: And unfortunately with both of there resistances to flames, they had to rely on other ways to defeat each other.

Hank: And while the Dragon of the Darkness Flame was powerful, someone with enough power of there own can stop it.

Jeff: And if there is one thing Starjun has, its power.

Hank: Also while Hiei heals faster than most people, Starjun's regeneration is in a league all its own.

Jeff: And unfortunately while they both have a third eye, Starjuns eye completely took away Hiei's speed advantage. I mean it let him keep track of Joie. Someone who delivered six attacks in half a second.

Hank: In the end Hiei got his ass handed to him on a silver platter, barbecue style.

Jeff: The Winner is Starjun


End file.
